Ghostbusters!/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Ghostbusters!. New York * Egon Spengler: This is hot, Ray. * Peter Venkman: Somebody blows their nose and you wanna keep it? * Ray Stantz: Listen! * Ray Stantz: You smell something? * Peter Venkman: Stop that! * Peter Venkman: So, what do we do? * Ray Stantz: Okay, I have a plan. I know exactly what to do. * Ray Stantz: Get her! * Janine Melnitz: Hello Ghostbusters? * Janine Melnitz: Yes, of course they're serious. * Janine Melnitz: You do? * Janine Melnitz: Uh huh, well just err, just give me the address. * Janine Melnitz: Uh huh... yes of course. * Janine Melnitz: Oh they'll be totally discreet. * Janine Melnitz: Thank you. * Janine Melnitz: WE GOT ONE!!! Sedgewick Hotel * Ray Stantz: Well this is great! * Hotel Manager: I hope we could take care of this quietly. * Ray Stantz: Yes, sir. Don't worry. We handle this kind of thing all the time. * Ray Stantz: You know it's just occurred to me we really haven't had a completely successful test of this equipment. Encounter with Slimer * Ray Stantz: There is it. On the ceiling! Slimer Defeated * Ray Stantz: We got it! * Hotel Manager: What is it? Will there be any more of them? * Ray Stantz: Sir, what you had there, was what we refer to, as a focused non-terminal repeating phantasm or a class five full-roaming vapor. Real nasty one too. * Peter Venkman: Thanks so much. * Raymond Stantz: Coming through! One class five, full roaming vapor! Dana's Apartment * News Reporter: The phone-in topic today - Ghosts and Ghostbusting! * Roger Grimsby: Alleged ghost sightings and related super natural occurrences have been reported across the entire tristate area. * Sarah Smith: Still making headlines all across the country the Ghostbusters are at it again! * Louis Tully: Oh Dana, it's you. * Dana Barrett: Oh, hi! Yes, Louis. It's me. * Louis Tully: I was just exercising. I taped a 20-minute workout on my machine and played it back at high speed, so it only took 10 minutes. I got a great workout. * Dana Barrett: Goodbye, Louis! * Louis Tully: Okay, so I'll see you later, huh? I'll give you a call! * Dana Barrett: That's strange... * Dana Barrett: I don't believe this, will you please leave? * Dana Barrett: Okay... * Ray Stantz: I gotta get some sleep, I'm dying. * Peter Venkman: You don't look good. * Raymond Stantz: I don't? * Peter Venkman: Well, you've looked better. Shutting Off The Containment Unit * Walter Peck: Cease and desist all commerce order. Seizure of premises and chattels. Ban on the use of public utilities for non-licensed waste handlers and a federal entry and inspection order. * Janine Melnitz: Do you want some, uhhh, coffee? * Peter Venkman: You shut that thing down, and we are not going tp held responsible for whatever happens. * Walter Peck: On the contrary, you will be held responsible. * Peter Venkman: No we won't be held responsible. * Walter Peck: Shut it off. * Janine Melnitz: I've quit better jobs than this. * Engineer: Um, I've never seen anything like this before... * Janine Melnitz: This is Winston Zeddemore, he's here about the job. * Ray Stantz: Beautiful, you're hired. Ray Stantz. Pete Venkman. * Ray Stantz: Welcome abord. Encountering with Gozer * Peter Venkman: Look at all the junk food... * Peter Venkman: Hey slow down, chew your food. * Ray Stantz: It's a girl. * Egon Spengler: It's Gozer. * Peter Venkman: Well whatever it is, it's gotta get by us. * Ray Stantz: Right. Encountering with Stay Puft * Peter Venkman: Whoooooooooahhhhh! * Gozer: The Traveler has come! * Peter Venkman: Nobody choosed anything! * Peter Venkman: Did you choose anything? * Egon Spengler: No. * Peter Venkman: Did you? * Winston Zeddemore: My mind is totally blank. * Peter Venkman: I didn't choose anything! * Ray Stantz: I couldn't help it! * Ray Stantz: It just popped in there. * Peter Venkman: What? * Peter Venkman: What just popped in there? * Ray Stantz: I...I...I tried to think! * Egon Spengler: LOOK! * Ray Stantz: No! * Ray Stantz: It can't be! * Peter Venkman: What is it? * Ray Stantz: It can't be! * Peter Venkman: What did you do, Ray!? * Ray Stantz: It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. * Peter Venkman: Well there's somethin' you don't see every day... The Ghostbusters Save The Day * Dana Barrett: Where am I? * Louis Tully: Somebody, turn on the lights! * Louis Tully: Who are you guys? * Ray Stantz: We're the Ghostbusters. * Winston Zeddemore: I love this town. Haha! Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 1 Category:Ghostbusters